


Candlelight

by shallowness



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Community: wishkisses, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Layla helps Warren close up at The Paper Lantern.





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Written (self-indulgently) for 2009’s Epiphany wishkiss ficathon.

This happened when Layla and Warren were somewhere beyond the first dates that had officially taken them from being friends to trying to work out how they fit into each other's life now, both a little wary from their previous relationships. Warren had suggested she came and studied at The Paper Lantern while he pulled a shift, and so she listened to music as she wrote notes for her essay on neglected superheroines.

She couldn’t block her nose though, and Warren was another distraction, one she welcomed when he came to sit with her during his breaks – it wasn’t busy enough that Layla ever had to leave ‘her’ table. They talked about everything, except she never asked when he, a Senior now, was going to get his homework done. But she wondered about it, and worried a little.

When it was time to close up, somehow it was left to just Layla and Warren. She gave each table a final wipe-down and blew out the last few candles, while Warren checked everything else.

“You should get a share of the tips,” Warren said.

“No, it's fine. I needed to stretch after sitting like that so long.”

“Hmm,” he said, and then, deadpan, “I still think you deserve some reward.”

She didn't know where he was going with that and watched carefully as he leaned across her to light a candle on the nearest table with his finger.

“I thought we were closing up.”

“We will.”

“Hmm,” she retorted, and he gave her a definite Warren smile, the kind that made her feel like she'd just stepped into the sunshine. But before she’d processed that, he leaned in and kissed her. And it was summer, the glorious height of summer, in that nearly dark restaurant lit only by a candle’s flame.

 

 


End file.
